


Claw Your Way Back

by wilddragonflying



Series: WIPs that I really should finish.... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Laura Hale Returns, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale breaks the surface of her grave on the night of a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw Your Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> AU after Season 3B, will be slowly working on this, so that's why it's being posted like this rather than as a draft; I'm not sure how long it'll take me to finish, haha.

Everything was dark around her.

Laura’s breath came in short bursts, panicky and desperate. Without really thinking about it, she started clawing for the surface.

Laura Denice Hale broke the surface of her grave on a full moon, shortly after her brother had given up his alpha power, using it to save their sister, and after Scott McCall had risen to Alpha status.

Peter Hale had just killed the Darach on the roots of the Nemeton, giving the newly-reawakened power one more push, enough to bring back the dead.

*********


End file.
